


Can't You See That I'm a Little Busy Right Now?

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Married Life, Other, husband!Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a prompt from a drabble game I did on tumblr
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Can't You See That I'm a Little Busy Right Now?

You and Seonghwa had not been married for that long, but the honeymoon phase had faded away. You wanted your cuddly, happy husband back, but he seemed to be replaced by someone who is stressed and angry more often than not.

As you were making dinner for the two of you, your phone dinged with a notification from Seonghwa.

*Working late tonight. Don’t wait up.*

This was getting ridiculous. This was the third time he did that this week. And you were tired of it. You decided to eat dinner on your own and ignore Seonghwa’s message, waiting up for him. You sat on the couch, the tv on to help keep you awake, but you weren’t really watching. You were worrying. Was Seonghwa okay? Were you and him okay? What was going on?

When Seonghwa finally got home later that night, he sighed when he heard the tv. You were up, and he was not in the mood to deal. He loved you dearly, but work was becoming very draining. He never seemed to have time for anything else, and it was seriously stressing him out.

“I thought I told you not to wait up.” You turned to face him.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Well I’m fine, so you can go to bed now.” With a sigh, you left the room, not wanting to deal with his moodiness. You decided to get ready for bed instead, and maybe Seonghwa would be ready for bed soon too.

Once you were done getting ready for bed, you headed back out into the living room, noticing that a lamp was on. And Seonghwa was sitting there, typing away on his laptop. “Aren’t you coming to bed?” At your question, he looked up at you with a scowl.

“Can’t you see that I’m busy right now?” He rolled his eyes, turning back to his computer. You were shocked at his tone. How could he talk to you like this?

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay...” You trailed off, hoping that he would stop working and maybe come to bed with you. All you got in response was another sigh. You tried again. “Seonghwa, you should really get some sleep, you’ve been working so hard...”

“Please just stay away from me. I’m trying to get my work done.” His tone was cold, as was his stare. Your lip trembled, holding back your tears. You turned and headed back to your shared room, one that you hadn’t shared in a while.

Seonghwa tried to go back to his work, but he couldn’t focus now. Thinking back to your earlier conversation, well not really a conversation - you were trying to be nice and in response, he was a complete ass. He sighed, putting his computer down and running his fingers through his hair. He had royally messed up, and had been for a while now. He   
felt awful for treating you so badly. He had to do something to make it up to you.

~~~ 

You woke up to an empty bed, again. You sighed. So he had stayed up all night working again, and he had probably left already for work too... Your thoughts trailed off at the smell of your favorite breakfast. Curious, you walked out of your bedroom and down to the kitchen. You were surprised to see Seonghwa standing over the stove, cooking enough breakfast for two. You slowly made your way to him, and he turned toward you, a sheepish smile on this face. “What is all this?” You couldn’t help your question.

His hand went to his neck, rubbing it in embarrassment. “Well, this is the beginning of my apology, for being a bad husband. For not loving you the way that I should.” At his confession, you couldn’t help the small smile that came to your lips. You walked towards him slowly, stopping in front of him.

“Seonghwa, I just want you to be happy.” 

“And I am happy when you are. And I haven’t been making you happy with my attitude and working too much. So, I took the day off, and I know you have the day off too. So I am going to spend the whole day making you happy.” You giggled at him. He put his hands on your cheeks, stopping you mid-giggle. “I am going to do everything I can to make this up to you. Because you deserve to have someone by your side that makes you happy.”

You place your hands over Seonghwa’s. “Seonghwa, you do make me happy. But I won’t say no to a day with you.” He smiled in return, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on your forehead.


End file.
